


Just Sheets

by incesstancy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bed-Wetting, C137cest, Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Month of Sin, No Sex, Pee, Purple Prose, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont judge me, i wrote this in 3 hours, maybe a bit ooc, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incesstancy/pseuds/incesstancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 3 non-consecutive (and sleepy) hours for the Month of Sin! </p><p>Prompt: <i>Morty wets the bed and Rick helps him change the sheets.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This happened! I want to give a HUGE shoutout to the [Month-of-Sin](url) For running their blog/coming up with the event, and I want to thank you all for participating. 
> 
> Seeing all the artwork and fics and playlists and all the reviews on the new fics really motivated me! 
> 
> So here is the work of three sleepy hours. Yes it is sickeningly sweet, no I am not sorry. Deal with your diabetes.

Morty inhaled in that sleepy sort of cozy way one tends to when they first wake up. It was immediately punctuated with a small yawn and, in his hazy brain he pictured himself as a small warm kitten, curled up with his warm blankets and fluffy pillows. He was too sleepy and relaxed to really acknowledge the thought, and after momentarily blinding himself with his phone he snuggled deeper into his bed with the satisfaction that he had at least 4 more hours of sleep left. His eyelids had already settled heavily closed when he felt it. His boxers felt unusually cold compared to the rest of his body. He lazily rubbed his hand over his thigh, attempting to warm himself, and groaned in realisation. He was awake now. He grabbed his phone in his dry hand and flipped on the flashlight, cursing under his breath at the puddle of piss he seemed to be sitting in.

Morty pushed down his sheets in disgust, lifting himself out of the piss by arching his back into a bit of a crab walk, holding his phone in his mouth and drying his dripping boxers off on the only remaining dry spot of his bed spread. He moaned wearily around his phone as he maneuvered himself around the piss and out of the bed, practically ripping his soaked boxers off and adding them to the puddle as a means of soaking up the pee. He walked naked to his door, flipping the light switch on and grabbing and donning the first pair of dry boxers he came to. He set his phone, which he'd still held with his lips, down on his cabinet, safely out of the way of piss. With a practiced skill, Morty ripped the elastics of the mattress pad and the fitted sheet from the bed, using them to wrap up the rest of the pissy bed clothes. He elbowed his pillows out of the way, they were luckily dry. _This time._

Morty grumbled to himself about this being ‘the 4th time this week’ and how he was ‘tired of pissing himself like a fucking baby’. He bunched up the ball of sheets and piss, carrying them away from his body over to the door. He'd begrudgingly gotten used to this routine, for two years now he’d been changing his sheets at random intervals of the night, not willing to let his family know that his “problem” had “came back.” _More like it'd never gone away._

What his routine didn't count on was for Morty to crash into a sleepy, tipsy Rick Sanchez when stepping out of the doorway.

“Ugh, what the Fuck!?” Rick grumbled as the sheets slammed into him, followed by a tumbling Morty. Morty’s head smacked dumbly into Rick’s chest and rebounded, knocking them to opposite sides of the hall. When Morty looked up Rick was covered by the pissy sheets, wrestling them off his body. “Is-is is that fucking piss _Morty_? Fuck.” He finally untangled himself from the wet bedding and stood up, glaring at Morty in obvious disgust, the light from Morty’s room was doing nothing to hide the huge patch of yellow now staining Rick’s white tank top.

Morty could absolutely feel himself break. He was embarrassed, disgusted with himself, and terrified of what Rick would say to him, and surely later to the rest of the family, with his sadistic tendencies and all. Morty was sure he'd gone pale by now, and it took him a few moments to realise he wasn't breathing. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words choked sobs tumbled out. His body shook with the force of his crying, trails of tears appearing on his cheeks like they'd always been there.

“R-Rick I-I’m s-s-sorry, I'm so, so, st-stupid and and I hate that I do this and I hate that I w-wet the bed and I hate it Rick I hate it! I hate this and I can't stop! Medicine doesn't work! Not drinking anything before bed doesn't work. I can't do anything about it and-and it's embarrassing and I hate it. I hate myself, I-I-”

Morty froze as Rick hugged him tightly, running his hands through his hair in a soothing, calming way. For a moment Morty thought to be wary, Rick did enjoy being cruel at times, but Morty couldn't focus on that train of thought for long as the tendrils of his self hate crept back into his mind and he just relaxed into his grandpa’s arms instead.

“Alright Morty it's fine, look.” Rick said, untangling himself from Morty and pointing his portal gun at the floor, kicking the soiled sheets, along with his soiled tank top, into it. “There, already in the washer.” Rick said kindly and Morty looked at him, shocked. Rick sighed and stretched, shivering a bit from his lack of a shirt. Yawning he shot another portal at the wall and reached through it, pulling out one of his blue long sleeved shirts. “O-okay, lis-listen, Morty, you go shower real quick and get that piss smell off of you and I'll, I’ll help you change your bed sheets and and make you feel better or whatever.” Rick said as he slipped the shirt on over his head.

Morty stammered for a moment, still wide eyed, and a bit shocked from his breakdown.

“C’mon Morty, I don't, I don't have all night Morty! I wanna get wasted after this, time's wasting. Be-besides Morty, you, you smell like unwashed dick Morty. What the fuck do you eat to make your piss smell so bad Morty? Go shower.” He’d reached out his hand and pulled Morty up from the floor, pushing him towards the shower. Morty sighed and nodded.

“Th-thanks Rick!” He said good naturedly, already mentally planning out the details of his shower. He smiled genuinely and Rick nodded, rolling his eyes and walking back to Morty’s room. Morty shut the door behind him, gleefully stripping himself of his boxers, which were also slightly wet now, and shirt. He turned the water on and took a deep breath, steadying himself. Rick was being weirdly nice, but he’d been weirdly nice to him for a few months now, more compliments, more trips to Blips and Chitz, less shitty dangerous adventures and more nice and easy things. Morty stepped into the shower, immediately grabbing the soap and washcloth and lathering up his crotch, desperately trying to wash away the pee.

Of course Rick was still an asshole, just the other day he’d made him “chocolate milk” but had purposefully used salt instead of sugar. Yet Rick had really seemed to soften up. They still stole stuff and ran from drug lords or to drug lords, depending on Rick’s mood, but it was becoming less rare. It seemed to Morty that Rick was beginning to assess situations in terms of whether or not Morty could be hurt by them or not. Morty lathered up his hair with some of Summer’s shampoo, strawberry cupcake scented. It was one of his guilty pleasures for when he was stressed and the sweet strawberry and vanilla scent never failed to comfort him. Morty stopped worrying about why Rick had began being nicer, and relaxed into the heat and sweet smell of the shower.

He squeaked as he heard a portal materialise within the bathroom. Blinking water out of his eyes he looked through the glass to see a set of clean boxers and a clean shirt, neatly folded and placed on the counter by the sink.

Morty guessed that was his cue to hurry up, and rinsed his hair quickly. If Rick was willing to help him fix his bed he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Morty wondered if there was anything the scientist could do to make his bed smell better.

Morty stepped out of the shower, drying himself off quickly and slipping into his boxers, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head a few times. He eventually wrapped a towel over his head, grabbing his shirt and walking back to his room.

Morty was tugging the shirt on as he reached his room, his hair haphazardly dry. Rick nodded at him as he walked into the room.

“Is, is, is that a new mattress Rick?” Morty asked, looking at the _obviously_ new mattress Rick was putting a thick mattress pad on. It seemed to be made of some weird alien plastic, and it smelled strongly of lavender. The mattress pad looked like a cloud.

“Yup, got it for a steal while you were washing up. Your old mattress smelled pissy as hell so I sent it to be cleaned. Th-this one's a compact model, Mor-Morty, you can fol-fold it up if you want and switch between the two.” He said smoothing the mattress pad expertly. Rick then took a thick, soft looking fitted sheet out of the slowly dwindling pile of linens and began fixing it to the bed as well, and Morty wondered where Rick had gotten all of these seemingly luxury bedding items.

Morty moved to help Rick, and together they fixed the fitted sheet to the mattress as well. Morty looked up at Rick to give him an appreciating smile and was hit gently in the face with a soft, cottony pillow. It smelled like strawberries and Morty wondered if Rick had chosen that scent for a reason. Morty glared at Rick in mock aggravation and Rick snickered and grabbed a pillow of his own, handing a pillowcase to Morty. Once the pillows were dressed Rick fluffed them and arranged them neatly at the head of Morty’s bed.

He then took a fluffy comforter that seemed to resemble a cloud and smoothed it out over the bed, Morty stayed silent, watching Rick work with that profound sense of admiration he always seemed to feel when Rick was doing something he was focused on. Morty hummed in the back of his throat.

“Wha-what about a, a sheet?” Morty asked curiously, still kinda embarrassed that Rick was even helping him in the first place.

“Eugh, sheets. Don't buy into to that capitalist shit Morty, no one actually likes sheets, they tangle around your legs h-half the time or they fall off or get too hot. Completely useless if you have a good comforter.” Rick shrugged. Morty beamed at his back. He'd always sort of hated his sheets, but had never really thought about just _not_ putting them on the bed.

But rule breaking was innate to Rick, even if it was just sheets.

Morty watched as Rick folded the top of the comforter down and triangled the corner on Morty’s side so he could get in the bed without disrupting the bedding. Morty blushed suddenly, a deep sense of guilt and shame washed over him as an incredibly worrying thought crossed his mind.

“What-what i-if I wet the, the bed again?” Morty stammered, overwhelmed by the attention and kindness Rick was showing. He really didn't want to get his bed wet now. Rick shrugged nonchalantly.

“We’ll change the sheets again M-Morty.” He said it slowly, and Morty felt like he was trying to convey the secret of the universe instead of talking about bed-wetting. Rick snorted in the back of his throat and Morty felt his cheeks colour, bracing himself for a barrage of jokes and mockery. “I-I-I’ts not a pro-prob-big deal Morty.” Morty’s eyes snapped to Rick, in awe and Rick simply shrugged again.

“I-I'm an _alcoholic Morty_ , you think I don't know what it's like to, to wake up in my own piss? I practically invented waking up in my o-own piss, not to mention I'm, I’m well past geriatric. Can't hold it in anyway. See, look.” Rick pulled his pajama bottoms down and Morty’s blush returned full force, turning away and shielding his eyes.

“Oh geez, Rick!” Morty felt a rush of anger and betrayal, not wanting to be the butt of some practical joke he squeezed his eyes shut behind his hands.

Rick laughed loudly, in that somewhat unsettling way he does at times. “Psh, c’mon Morty. Look! I'm not trying, I'm not going to-to “expose” myself to you.”

Morty gulped, a bit intrigued. A peak couldn't hurt anything could it? Morty knew it could though, Rick could be vengeful when crossed and as far as Morty was concerned being woken up at 2 a.m with a face full of pissy blankets counted as crossed. Who knows what Rick would do? Probably take a pic of him voluntarily looking at his old man balls. Though, that may really get Rick into more trouble than Morty… And besides, a peak wouldn't be all that bad. Rick may even have boxers on.

 _Or he might not._ Sounded a little, interested voice in Morty’s mind, and his blush returned, deepening as he slowly turned back towards Rick and opened his eyes, peaking out between his fingers.

A diaper. Morty blinked and dropped his arms in disbelief. Rick smiled at him. Morty cocked his head a bit, smiling a bit at the cute soft pink and green aliens that surrounded the light blue background. Morty blinked and looked back up at Rick, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Th-that's… They're uhm, kinda cute actually. We're you get adult diapers like that?” He asked nervously, wondering if Rick could possibly get him some of his own. Rick smiled the most genuine smile he’d seen and pulled his pants up.

“There's allll kinds of markets for this kind of stuff in the universe Morty! People like age play, dressing up like kids and stuff, people just like wearing diapers or people like me piss themselves and would prefer to do it in style. Nothing's wrong with any of that, despite what some… Eh, humans, would think about it. Planetary mindset. Always only thinking in three dimensions.” He laughed and placed his hand on Morty’s shoulder. “I had these custom made on Trars and shipped to me ages ago. I've got ‘em a monthly schedule even. Cost less than regular diapers here do.”

Morty lightened up, Rick’s enthusiasm doing wonders for his nerves.

“Uhh, Rick… Do you, uh… Have any extras?” He asked, emboldened. Rick smiled and waved his already ready portal-gun in the air. He shot a small portal next to Morty’s bed.

“What, what colour do you want?” He asked, reaching through the portal. Morty bit his lip and looked down at his shirt.

“Uhh, yellow?”

Rick nodded and pulled out a few plush looking, pastel yellow diapers. Morty grinned, taking one from him. He unfolded it to see cute illustrations of black bees of varying sizes all over the diaper, little swirly dots following the bees, tracking their line of flight in light blue. He looked back at Rick to see his grandpa had turned around, facing the wall. Morty took the initiative to slip off his dry boxers and pull the diaper onto himself, pulling the blue striped tapes closed.

“Okay!” He said and Rick turned around, chucking to himself as Morty showed off his new diaper. He nodded, sharing a bit of his grandson’s delight. Morty pulled his boxers up and yawned.

“They look great, great on you Morty, we can get you a monthly subscription to them as well if you want. But t-tomorrow. I'm too exh-exhaust-sleepy tonight.” Rick said, mimicking Morty’s yawn. Morty nodded and crawled into his freshly made bed. It smelled and felt amazing. Rick turned to portal to his room and Morty’s gut wrenched at the thought.

“Wait! Rick!” He cried out, surprising himself. Rick lowered the portal gun and turned back.

“Yeah Morto?” He asked, eyebrow arched. Morty blushed, and considered telling him to never-mind; but not wanting to irritate his grandfather after he'd been so uncharacteristically nice, he patted the bed between him and the wall. Rick’s expression barely changed, but eventually he nodded. He flipped the light switch and Morty swung his legs off the edge of the bed so Rick could get past him.

“N-not afraid I may piss the bed Morty?” Rick asked, settling down and wrapping his arm around his grandson instinctively. Morty smiled and turned to face Rick. He shrugged.

“It's okay. We-we’ll just change the sheets again.” Rick gently poked his nose, nodding.

“Yeah Morty. We will.” And they both relaxed into one another, slipping easily back into a peaceful, cozy sleep.


End file.
